L'équipe 4
by Bufferball
Summary: Kiku Hojo, fille de civile, n'a aucune prédilection pour le jutsu. C'était après tout l'idée de son père, le potier farfelu de Konoha, qui, des étoiles plein les yeux, a décidé de l'inscrire à l'Académie des Ninjas. Pourtant, après des années difficiles, grande est sa surprise lorsqu'elle est promue genin et rejoint l'équipe des Uchiwa.


**LA VOIE DU NINJA**

"Equipe n° 4 : Itachi Uchiwa, Shisui Uchiwa et Kiku Hojo !"

Un long murmure traversa la salle de classe.

Kiku redressa la tête, tirée brutalement de sa torpeur par les regards rivés sur elle. Konoha n'avait jamais connu un été aussi chaud depuis très longtemps. La jeune fille n'eut d'abord pas l'air de comprendre. Debout devant le tableau, leur professeur s'impatientait:

"Kiku Hojo!"

Kiku posa les mains sur son pupitre, poussa sa chaise sur le côté et alla rejoindre, hésitante, l'estrade où se tenaient déjà ses deux compagnons. Elle entendit les rires étouffés de ses camarades de classe sur son passage. On ne savait si l'on devait envier ou plaindre la Hojo : deux Uchiwa dans une même équipe, elle avait été manifestement choisie pour équilibrer la formation.

Elle reçut son bandeau frontal et se posta maladroitement entre les deux garçons. Alors que leur professeur continuait d'énumérer les autres formations. Elle les scruta du coin de l'œil: Itachi était le fils aîné du chef du clan Uchiwa craint et respecté de tous. Il alignait parfaitement les shurikens contre les troncs d'arbre alors qu'il avait un an de moins qu'eux. C'était aussi le plus beau garçon de leur promotion. Shisui, un peu moins impressionnant que son ami, n'en avait pas les yeux moins rouges.

Les Uchiwa assuraient la sécurité de Konoha. Kiku n'en savait pas plus, si ce n'est qu'ils intimidaient les voleurs à l'étalage de son quartier.

Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Elle, habitait dans un coin ordinaire du village, eux possédait tout un domaine dont les grands murs les séparait du reste des habitants. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de shinobis dans la famille de Kiku : sa mère et son père tenaient un atelier de poterie et les sépultures de ses aïeux ne se trouvaient pas parmi celles des martyrs des grandes guerres shinobi mais dans le cimetière civil. C'était son père qui avait eu, à la fin de la troisième grande guerre shinobi, l'idée saugrenue d'inscrire Kiku à l'Académie :

"Tu seras kunoichi, ma fille !"

Mais Kiku n'avait à l'évidence montré jusque là aucune aptitude au jutsu. Elle n'avait pas baigné, comme la plupart de ses camarades, dans cette perspective. Elle en était devenue paresseuse, fuyait les exercices de plein air et retombait lamentablement des branchages, pleurnichait chez maman quand elle se faisait gronder par ses professeurs puis courrait jouer à chat avec les autres enfants. Elle aimait pétrir l'argile froide et faisait soupirer papa qui lui avait finit par promettre qu'il ferait d'elle son apprentie lorsqu'elle serait recalée à l'examen genin.

Elle avait pourtant été reçue.

Un des jônins chargés d'accueillir les diplômés s'approcha d'eux :

"Mon nom est Akisada Watanabe. Je serais votre professeur à partir d'aujourd'hui."

Kiku écarquilla les yeux. Son bandeau pesait étonnement lourd sur ses tempes.

Akisada sensei les avait maintenus à l'écart et leur avait calmement expliqué ce qu'ils allaient faire avant de leur permettre de rentrer chez eux.

"J'attends de vous un travail d'équipe assidu. Si vous êtes ici, ensemble, c'est que vous avez tous les trois les capacités nécessaires pour vous dépasser et devenir de bons shibonis. Nous nous retrouverons dans quelques jours pour votre première mission."

Watanabe avait un peu menti, certes. La petite Hojo allait demander beaucoup plus de travail.

Fugaku avait insisté pour que son fils et son cousin soient dans la même équipe. Le troisième hokage, qui suivait aussi de près l'évolution du petit prodige, avait estimé que ce privilège devait être contrebalancé et avait suggéré de compléter la composition avec un enfant de civils.

« Donnons-leur une chance de progression. » Avait-il répondu aux protestations des examinateurs.

En attendant, elle allait ralentir celle de ses coéquipiers...

Watanabe la regarda s'éloigner des deux garçons et descendre avec précaution l'allée escarpée qui menait au marché.

Il s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper des Uchiwa. Il avait mené des missions avec certains d'entre eux et s'était donc familiarisé à leurs compétences. Par ailleurs, Fukagu lui faisait confiance pour poursuivre l'entraînement de son fils.

Et il valait mieux ne pas contrarier le patriarche Uchiwa...

A douze ans, Kiku était une jeune fille encore un peu gauche. Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'étagère du haut et posait des mains moites sur les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues accablées par un soleil de plomb. Un peu maigre, elle ressemblait davantage à son père avec ses cheveux roux coupés ras et son nez en trompette. Sa mère était beaucoup plus élégante. Kiku aimait la regarder brosser ses longs cheveux châtains à son chevet avant de la border.

Elle avait d'ailleurs ouvert de grands yeux lorsqu'elle était rentrée ce jour-là. Papa, lui, avait failli tomber de son escabeau en apercevant son bandeau. Il l'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras et s'était mouché à plusieurs reprises dans les pans de son tablier. Il s'en était ensuite débarrassé pour courir annoncer la nouvelle au voisinnage :

"Mon bébé est genin !"

Kiku étouffa tant bien que mal ses ressentiments : elle l'avait rendu fier après tout elle crut en revanche mourir de honte lorsqu'il s'inclina un jour de parade devant le chef des Uchiwas :

"Je suis honoré d'avoir ma fille dans vos rangs. Elle ne vous décevra pas, vous avez ma parole. Je suis votre serviteur, monsieur."

Elle avait ensuite entendu sa mère lui reprocher en serrant les dents :

"Mon dieu Kinfusa, inutile de faire allégeance, un peu de retenue..".

Au regard plein de mépris que les membres du clan avaient déposé sur son père, Kiku avait compris qu'il s'était montré non seulement très maladroit mais que cela lui portait aussi préjudice à elle.

L'escorte s'était éloignée en remerciant vaguement ses hommages. Kiku avait passé le reste des festivités cloîtrée dans l'arrière-boutique.

"Je ne veux pas être ninja. C'est bon pour les Uchiwas." Confia-t-elle au chat des voisins qui sommeillait derrière les barreaux du soupirail. C'était un chat noir et poussif.

Elle tira un tabouret et s'assit derrière un bol en terre cuite que sa mère avait commencé à peindre. Il était orné de nervures vertes qui se rejoignaient en constellations compliquées.

"C'est joli." Constata-t-elle amèrement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en haut des escaliers pour s'assurer que personne ne venait et se servit dans le pot de pinceaux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la porte de l'atelier s'entrouvrit et maman passa la tête à l'entrebâillement :

"Tu ne viens pas danser, Kiku ?"

Kiku se raidit et déposa discrètement le pinceau qu'elle tenait.

"Je n'en n'ai pas très envie."

"Pourquoi ?" S'étonna maman en descendant les escaliers.

"Je n'en n'ai pas envie c'est tout..."

"Mais tu as toujours été la première à rejoindre les rondes."

Kiku fronça les sourcils.

"Ils n'ont qu'à danser, eux."

Sa mère prit place à ses côtés :

"Qui donc ?"

"Les Uchiwa."

Elle gloussa :

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit inclus dans leur code d'honneur mais ça pourrait être rigolo à l'occasion."

Kiku hocha la tête sans enthousiasme.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? Reprit-elle avant d'ajouter face à son silence : quoi qu'il en soit, ton père et moi seront toujours fiers de toi."

Kiku redressa la tête et esquissa un faible sourire dans l'obscurité. Elle se laissa enfin prendre dans ses bras.

Sa mère sentait bon le rosier du jardin.


End file.
